creepypastaocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearty
Creepypasta Name: Hearty Name: Madelyn Jellix Age: 16 ' ' If you were to say that Madelyn Jellix was an ugly girl with no heart, then you would be like all those other girls. ' ' Madelyn was beautiful. She loved everything the world brought at her. Her friends at school were that of the ‘Popular’ group. She never understood why she hung out with them, but they were nice to her. They respected her. ' ' The leader of the group was named Danielle. She was the ‘Princess’ of the school. She was the girl who had the dream to date the school’s bad boy, Jesse. But, like every other story, he didn’t want her. He had his eyes on someone else. A particular someone. ' ' She was none other than Madelyn Jellix. ' ' Danielle couldn’t deal with it. She set up at date for them. Grabbing her phone, she snapped a picture of them sitting across from each other in the chairs at the bowling alley, leaning across the table, kissing. She smiled to herself, even if she was jealous. ' ' The next day at school didn’t go so well for Madelyn. At first, she was the happiest girl alive, but when she saw what everyone at school was talking about, her heart broke. They were talking about her and Jesse. ' ' Somehow, someone got a picture of them kissing. ' ' “Slut.” People would call her on her way to class. ' ' “He’s just playing you, you know.” Some of the kinder ones would say. ' ' She couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed a rope. Running to the school roof, she ran into Jesse. ' ' “What are you doing?! You can’t be taking any of the rumors seriously..” Jesse tried to stop her. “You can’t just give up on the relationship! Who cares what everyone thinks?” He tried again. ' ' She stopped and looked at him, realizing he was right. Killing herself was not the only solution to her problems. She liked this feeling. Adrenaline. She loved it so much. She smiled and grabbed his hand. ' ' Danielle couldn’t believe what she was seeing. They were still together. After every trick she pulled, they were still together, so she decided she was going to confront her about it. ' ' She happily wrote a fake note to her and put it in her locker, telling her to meat at the rooftop for a discussion about a party she wanted help with planning after school. ' ' That afternoon, she met up with Danielle and smiled, waving at her. ' ' “Hey! Danielle! What did you want me to do for the party-” She was cut off by Danielle putting her in a choke hold. Three words were said before she was thrown off the roof. ' ' “Jesse.” ' ' “Is.” ' ' “MINE.” ' ' Madelyn Jellix was a goner. Danielle watched as she plummeted to her death. She quickly turned away and ran down to sit next to her and fake a cry, just so it wouldn’t be so obvious is was her. ' ' Yes, there were cameras, but not on the roof. ' ' She smiled maniacally to herself. Picking her up in her arms, she erased her smile and cried to herself. ' ' Jesse soon came and saw what had happened. ' ' Her excuse was.. ' ' “She was about to jump, but I tried to stop her… She said she couldn’t take life anymore. She said that she never loved you. She just used you for popularity, but when she didn’t get any, she…. She..” And she burst out in tears. ' ' It’s been a couple years. Jesse and Danielle were dating. Madelyn lived, but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone thought she was dead. ' ' One night, she was walking along the streets of her old home and came upon the cafe. She looked through the window and saw Danielle was being fed by Jesse. ' ' Jesse… ' ' She smiled. After waiting for them to part, she walked into the home of Danielle’s. She grabbed a butcher knife and grabbed her, putting the knife to her back. ' ' “Walk to the elevator.” She said into her ear. The apartment complex was larger than any she had ever seen. ' ' Danielle did as told and soon, they were in the elevator alone. ' ' Madelyn pressed the rooftop button and they waited in silence. ' ' When they made it to the roof she pressed the knife harder to her back, earning a yelp. That satisfied her. She walked over to the rooftop edge with Danielle in front of her. ' ' “Jump.” Madelyn said. ' ' “What?” Danielle turned around, wide eyed. “Madelyn?! We thought you were dead!” She said. ' ' “I love him more.” She pushed her over the edge of the building, but Danielle grabbed her, pulling Madelyn with her. ' ' Now, people say they see a girl replaying her death, the exact time of the year she died. ' ' February 14. ' ' But the other… Madelyn… Follows Jesse and murders every girl he ever loves. ' ' The last thing they ever hear is: “I love him more.”